chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA50030
【青砥】「みんな、教科書をしまってくれ」 Aoto : Everyone, put away your textbooks. 【青砥】「今から小テストやるぞー」 Aoto : We will have a little quiz now. 教室に阿鼻叫喚の声がこだまする。 The class is filled with students' moans 俺も大げさにため息をついてみせた。 I sigh. 【孝平】「陽菜先生、あてにしてるからな」 Kouhei : Haruna-sensei, I'm counting on you. 【陽菜】「えっ？　えっ？？」 Haruna : Eh? What?? //sounds better// 【陽菜】「だ、ダメだよ。私、あんまり化学得意じゃないし」 Haruna : I... I can't. Chemistry is not my strong subject. 【孝平】「冗談だよ」 Kouhei : Just kidding. 得意じゃないと言いつつ、過去の小テストでは平均点以上を獲得していた陽菜。 Though she's saying that, her score last time was quite above average. 飛び抜けて秀才というわけではないが、なんでもそつなくやるタイプだ。 She may not be the type who stands out from the crowd, but she can do everything right. 俺は、ひょいと司の様子を見た。 ...How's Tsukasa doing? 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa : Zzz... 寝てる。 Sleeping... 後ろを見た。 How's the person behind me doing? 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... ぼけーっと外を見ている。 Looking out the window, spacing out... 誰もあてにできない今、自力で頑張るしかなさそうだ。 Having no one left to turn to, I have no choice but to rely on my own power. 【青砥】「じゃあ、呼ばれた者から答案を取りにくるように」 Aoto : OK, when I call out your name, come and get your paper. 【青砥】「青田ー」 Aoto : Aota. 【男子生徒Ａ】「はい」 Male student A : Yes, sir. 小テストの採点が返ってくる。 We're getting the quiz result returned. 抜き打ちだったせいか、みんな軒並みブルーな顔だ。 Everyone's face suddenly turns blue. もちろん、俺もその中の一人。 I'm one of them, of course. 【孝平】「どうだった？」 Kouhei : How did you do? //Err, not sure what is the context, but this sounds better// 【陽菜】「まあまあ、かな」 Haruna : I'm OK ...I think. 【陽菜】「孝平くんは？」 Haruna : How about you, Kouhei-kun? 【孝平】「聞いてくれるな」 Kouhei: ...Please don't ask. 【青砥】「おーい、こんな調子で大丈夫か？」 Aoto : Hey, you don't look so good. Are you OK? 【青砥】「そろそろ進路を考える時期なんだから、気合い入れていけよ」 Aoto : It's about time you think about life after graduation. Put in more enthusiasm. 【クラスメイト】「はーい」 Classmates : Yes, sir. 進路か。 My future course, huh? そんなこと言われても、あまりピンと来ない。 Even if you say that, I don't really know... 【孝平】「そーいや、かなでさんって進路決まってるのか？」 Kouhei : About that, has Kanade-san decided what she will do after graduation? 【陽菜】「うーん、どうかな」 Haruna : Hmm... I wonder... 【陽菜】「私はまだ、はっきりとは聞いてないけど」 Haruna : I haven't seriously asked her yet. 【孝平】「ふーん」 Kouhei : I see. 【陽菜】「そういえばお姉ちゃん、寮長は９月いっぱいで交代だよ」 Haruna : Come to think of it, she will be released from being the dorm supervisor by the end of September. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだったっけ」 Kouhei : Ah. Yes, she will... 確か、会長もそんなようなことを言ってたな。 It's probably the same for President. ６年生は、９月いっぱいが公職の任期だ。 The sixth-years will finish their terms of office at the end of September. 次は、誰が寮長をやるんだろう。 I wonder who was the previous dorm supervisor. かなでさんに匹敵するような逸材なんて、なかなか出てこないと思うけど。 Maybe he's not as talented as Kanade-san. その夜。 Nightfall. 俺と司は大浴場に来ていた。 I come to the bathhouse with Tsukasa. 司はバイトで疲れているのか、湯船に浸かりながら船を漕いでいる。 Worn out by his part-time job, he nods off and sinks into the tub. 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa : Zzz ちゃぽんっ (Glugglugglug) //Breathing water SFX// 【司】「がぼっ」 Tsukasa : (Choke) 【司】「……」 Tsukasa : ...... 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa : Zzz ちゃぽんっ (Glugglugglug) 【司】「がぼぼっ」 Tsukasa : (Choke) 【孝平】「なあ、いい加減溺死するぞ？」 Kouhei : Careful. You're gonna drown yourself to death. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa : Yeah yeah... 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa : Zzz ダメだこりゃ。 Will he be OK? 【孝平】「なあ、司」 Kouhei : Say, Tsukasa. 【司】「がぼぼっ」 Tsukasa : (Choke) 【司】「なんだ？」 Tsukasa : Yeah? 【孝平】「お前、もう進路決めた？」 Kouhei : Have you decided what to do after graduation? 【司】「ぜんぜん」 Tsukasa : Not at all. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei : I see. ちょっと一安心。 I'm a little relieved. 転校したばかりだってのに、そう簡単に進路なんか決められるか。 I just got transferred here. I can't make up my mind that easily. //Hmm, I am not really sure, but is it actually a question?// まあ順当にいけば、進学ってことになるんだろうが。 The proper way would be to go to university. それにしたって、まったくピンとこない。 I don't really know anything beyond that. 風呂上がりのクールダウンをしに、談話室へ。 I get off the tub to cool myself down, and head for the lounge. 司は眠いといって先に部屋に帰ってしまった。 Tsukasa said he was sleepy, so he was heading back first. 【孝平】「お、ラッキー」 Kouhei : Oh, lucky. 珍しく誰もいない。 No one's here. What a rare sight. これでテレビを好きなだけ占領できる。 This means the TV is all mine. 俺は大きなソファーを陣取り、リモコンを手に取った。 I sink into the big sofa and pick up the remote control. リモコンには「キレイに使うこと！」との注意書きシールが貼ってある。 There's a sticker with instructions on "How to use it cleanly" on it. //Not sure if the real meaning is "How to clean"// かなでさんの文字だ。 It's Kanade-san's handwriting. そういやこのテレビは、かなでさんが寮長になってから設置されたと聞いた。 Come to think of it, I heard this TV was here after Kanade-san had became the dorm supervisor. テレビだけじゃなく、あの本棚も。 Not only the TV, but that bookshelf too. 更衣室にある体脂肪測定器も、マイナスイオンドライヤーも。 And that body fat measuring machine in the dressing room, and that negative-ionic hair dryer... かなでさんがいろんな手段を用いて揃えたもの。 Kanade-san has worked hard to put things in order. //I don't like to repeat the same word in one sentence// そう考えると、彼女の残した功績はでかい。 I give her a lot of credit for that. ガチャッ *sound of door opening* //Door opening SFX// 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna : Ah, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「うぃっす」 Kouhei : Hi. 陽菜が入ってきた。 It's Haruna. 風呂上がりらしく、髪が少しだけ濡れている。 Her hair is a little damp. Seems like she just got out of the bath. 【陽菜】「ちょうどよかった。この番組見たかったの」 Haruna : Ah, good. I was about to watch this program. 陽菜は嬉しそうに、俺の隣に座る。 She happily sits next to me. 手にはなぜか、小さな花瓶のようなものを持っている。 There's something like a small vase in her hands. 【孝平】「何それ？」 Kouhei : What's that? 【陽菜】「これ？」 Haruna : This? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんが、用務員さんからもらってきたの」 Haruna : Oneechan got this from janitor-san. //I want Haruna to sounds humble. Any better wording than janitor-san?//The janitor sounds fine I think...Janitor-san makes it kinda awkward// 【陽菜】「談話室に季節の花を飾ったら素敵だよね、って」 Haruna : He said it would be pretty if we put some seasonal flowers here. 【孝平】「どんどん設備が豪華になっていくな」 Kouhei : The accessories are becoming more and more luxurious. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、任期終了まであと少しだからね」 Haruna : Oneechan doesn't have much time left in her office. 【陽菜】「それまでに、できるだけのことはしておこうと思ってるみたい」 Haruna : Until that time comes, she wants to do as much as she possibly can. 【孝平】「さすがだなあ、かなでさんは」 Kouhei : As expected from Kanade-san. ９月で退任か。 She's already retiring this September. なんとなく寂しい気もする。 It will become somewhat lonely. あのオークション風景も見られなくなってしまうってことだ。 And we won't be able to see that auction anymore, too. 【孝平】「なんかこう、かなでさんにしてあげられることってないかな」 Kouhei : Is there something we could do for her? 【孝平】「お疲れ様ー、みたいな」 Kouhei : Something to tell her "Thank you for your hard work." 【陽菜】「パーティーみたいなこと？」 Haruna : Like a party? 【孝平】「そうそう」 Kouhei : Yeah, something like that. //better, convo-wise, IMO// 【陽菜】「いいと思う。お姉ちゃん、すごく喜ぶよ」 Haruna : Good idea. She will be very happy. 俺も、ものすごくいいアイデアのように思えてきた。 I never realized that I could think of some great ideas. お祭騒ぎが大好きなかなでさん。 Kanade-san loves festivities very much. これはもう、喜ばないはずがない。 It would be impossible to not make her happy with this. //The original sounds kinda awkward.// 【孝平】「とりあえず、お茶会メンバーで考えてみるか」 Kouhei : First of all, let's consult the other tea party members. 【陽菜】「あ、こういうのはどう？」 Haruna : Um, how about this? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんには内緒で計画を進めるの」 Haruna : We keep this party as a total secret from her. //Original didn't really flow well// 【孝平】「サプライズパーティー？」 Kouhei : A surprise party? 【陽菜】「うん。びっくりさせちゃおうよ」 Haruna : Yeah. She'd be amazed. 【孝平】「よし、そうしよう」 Kouhei : OK, let's do that. いつも驚かされてばかりだから、たまには逆の立場になるのもいいだろう。 Because it's just the usual surprise, reversing our places once in a while is OK too. //Absolutely have no idea about this sentence. What does 逆の立場になる means?//I am not really the translator, and I haven't played the game before, but I think it roughly means, Kanade-san likes to surprise us, so it would be nice to suprise her for a change// 【孝平】「じゃ、さっそく司にも相談だな」 Kouhei : OK then, I'll discuss this with Tsukasa right away. 【陽菜】「楽しみだね。料理はどうしよっか？」 Haruna : It will be fun. What should I make for the party? 【孝平】「まあ、そこらへんも学食に相談するか」 Kouhei : Let's consult the cafeteria about that. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんの好物っていったら……」 Haruna : Things that oneechan likes... 【孝平】「鍋、か……」 Kouhei : ...Hot pot? ９月に鍋とは、暑苦しいパーティーになりそうだ。 A hot pot party in September might be a little too hot... ガチャッ *sound of door opening* //Door opening SFX// 【かなで】「なになにー？　わたしのウワサ話？」 Kanade : What? What? Are you talking about me? 【陽菜】「……っ！」 Haruna : ! 【孝平】「っ！」 Kouhei : ! 空気が固まった。 The atmosphere hardens. 【孝平】「な、なな、なんですかいきなり」 Kouhei : W-W-What is it, all of a sudden? 【かなで】「なんかー、急に呼ばれたような気がして来てみたんだっ」 Kanade : Why? I suddenly heard my name so I came here to see who. 【かなで】「ねえねえ、何話してたのー？」 Kanade : Hey, hey, What were you two talking about? かなでさんは無邪気な顔で俺のもとに駆け寄る。 Kanade-san runs up to me with her innocent face. ……恐ろしい。 This is not good... 恐ろしすぎる野性の勘だ。 I have a very bad feeling about this. 【かなで】「あはは、あれでしょ？」 Kanade : Ahaha, it's that, right? 【かなで】「今年のミス修智館のトトカルチョでもしてたんでしょ？」 Kanade : It's this year's Miss Shuchikan tournament, right? 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : Yes? 【かなで】「うーんとね、わたしの予想ではねー」 Kanade : Just as I expected. 【かなで】「６年の悠木かなでがダークホースと見てるんだけどねぇー」 Kanade : You were just talking about this year's dark horse, sixth-year student, Yuki Kanade. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 見当違いの第六感で助かった。 Thankfully my intuition was wrong. 【孝平】「あ、やばい。そろそろ宿題やんないと」 Kouhei : Ah, no good. I must finish my homework soon... 【陽菜】「わ、私も」 Haruna : M-Me too. 俺たちは立ち上がった。 Haruna and I get up. 【かなで】「むむむ？」 Kanade : Hmmm? 【かなで】「なーんか怪しいんだけどねえ、お二人さん」 Kanade : There's something suspicious going on between you two. 【陽菜】「怪しくないから！」 Haruna : N-nothing's suspicious! いや、十分怪しいぞ陽菜。 ...That's suspicious enough, Haruna. 【孝平】「というわけで、ごきげんよう」 Kouhei : So... I'll be going now! //Err, goodbye doesn't really sound appropriate. Any other words?// 【かなで】「こらー！　待ちなさーいっ」 Kanade : Hey! Wait a minute! 【かなで】「止まらんと逮捕だーっ！」 Kanade : Stop now or it's detention for you! 俺は陽菜の手を掴み、大あわてで廊下を走った。 I grab Haruna's hand and hastily run off. 【陽菜】「はぁ……はぁ……」 Haruna : Haa...... Haa...... 【陽菜】「どうしよう。気づかれちゃったかな」 Haruna : What should we do? She noticed. 【孝平】「大丈夫だろ。そこまで深読みしないって」 Kouhei : Don't worry. She wouldn't know that much. 【陽菜】「だよね」 Haruna : I hope so. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : Ah. 陽菜はじっと一ヶ所を見つめている。 Haruna's eyes are fixed on something. なぜか顔が赤い。 Why is she blushing? 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei : Ah. 俺は、ぱっと陽菜の手を放した。 I quickly let go of her hand. 【孝平】「すまん」 Kouhei : Sorry. 【孝平】「わざとじゃないんだ。つい、急いでたから」 Kouhei : I didn't do it on purpose. I was a little rushed just now. 【陽菜】「う、うん」 Haruna : O, Okay. 陽菜は何度もうなずく。 Haruna nods over and over again. しばし沈黙。 There is a brief silence. 陽菜は視線をさまよわせ、濡れた髪を耳にかける。 Her eyes shifts around, her wet hair hanging from her ears. 【孝平】「それより、ほら、パーティーの計画」 Kouhei : Well... back to the matter at hand, the party plan. 【陽菜】「あ、そ、そうだね」 Haruna : T-That's right. The party plan. 俺たちは歩きながら、パーティーの相談を再開した。 We walk off and resume our discussion about the party. 空いた右手が、なぜか熱かった。 For some reason, I still feel the warmth of her hand in mine. //Sounds more poetic, and therefore romantic :p//